vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Super 17
Summary Super 17 is the powerful fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17; created by the evil scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Super 17, Super Android 17 Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: '''Cyborg/Human hybrid '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Forcefield, Ki Techniques, Ki Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Longevity, Telekinesis, Can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level+ '(Defeated Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Majuub and damaged Super Saiyan 4 Goku) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level+ '(Was able to survive a suicide explosion from Super Saiyan 4 Goku) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: When Super 17 absorbs energy, he is vulnerable to attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ultra Sensitivity: By concentrating his mind, Super 17 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Instant Transmission. This ability can be nullified with loud noises. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Levitate: Like most characters in the series, Super 17 can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, he does not possess ki, so he flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in his body. * Android Barrier: Android 17's signature defense technique, which has been retained in this Super form. This is an Energy Shield that protects Super 17 from harm, and seems to be very resilient enough to withstand Goku's self destruction technique. * Absorption Barrier: Like Android 19 and Android 20, Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through a certain pose and add it to his own. This is a feature Dr. Myuu installed into Super 17, without Dr. Gero's knowledge. He has made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger, with the added effect of his muscles continually engorging so long as he has energy to consistently absorb. Rather than absorb energy with the inlet devices on his hands (or rather, in his case, on his gloves) like the other two, he instead extends his arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as he holds that pose. The limit on how much energy can be absorbed (if there is one) is unknown, as he even absorbed Goku's 10x Kamehameha. However, this leaves him open for physical attacks, as he can not counter while absorbing. * Thunder Eraser: Super 17 dashes towards his opponent with an open hand and fires a purple and black energy sphere at point blank range which then splits into several smaller, yellow energy waves. * Full Power Energy Wave: Used to kill Dr. Gero. * Hell's Storm: Super 17 detaches one of his forearms and fires several hundred bullets in a Flash Bomber-esque fashion. * Flash Bomber: Super 17 places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. ** Super Flash Bomber: This is an enhanced version of Flash Bomber, as it has a longer range, being able to span across half the planet, as well as augmented power. * Shocking Death Ball: '''Super 17's most powerful attack. He places his hands forward as if performing the Flash Bomber, but instead forms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. 17 first uses the attack on Dr. Myuu as a way of showing no one controls him. * '''Bear Crash: An attack where Super 17 smashes his opponent against a wall. * Face Snap: A kick to the face used against Goku. * Telekinesis: The ability to use the mind to move objects without physical contact. Super 17 uses this to lift the ground of a forest in order to find Goku. * Afterimage Technique: By moving at extremely high speeds, Super 17 can create after images that make the opponents think he is still standing on a certain location. Used against Super Saiyan Vegeta after the latter used it as well. Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Androids